


When Brothers Fall

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave and you watched your brother get up over and over, even when he should have stayed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brothers Fall

Your name is Dave and you watched your brother get up over and over, even when he should have stayed down. Even when his bones broke and his skin tore and he was shaking so bad he could barely hold his sword. You watched him get up over and over to protect the one thing he truly, truly loved - 

_you._

You tried, you tried _so fucking hard_ to get back up, stand up there with him like you had always done but you were bleeding, orange blood and matted feathers staining the dirt beneath you. _orange is Bro's favourite colour_. It feels like you are dying. It worse than the flu you had gotten when you were three, when bro had sat by you for 2 straight weeks holding your hand and stroking your hair, wiping the sweat of your forehead and holding you as you shook. It was worse the time you had broken you leg doing some stupid shit with John and you were rushed to hospital. You remember Bro busting through the door to that tiny, shitty smelling hospital room, hair all out of place and missing his custom shades. You remember the absolute relief on his face and how he a strode over and scooped you up, hugging you so tight it _hurt_. You remember crying then, clutching his shirt as he rocked you and kissed the top of your head.

Your Bro stood protecting you til the end and you could only watch, paralyzed as you took in the site of his bleeding shoulders, his scarred back. It was a familiar site, cuz you were always chasing after it, following the bright-blazing meteor trail Bro Strider left in his wake. The blood was new though, soaking into that back of that _fucking shirt_ and unlike all the other times gone before he did not turn and scoop you up or ruffle your hair and bump fists. This time, for the first time you watched your brother fall. 

Your Bro never fell.

The devastating curve that your brothers body carved through the air is burned into the back of your eyelids. You see it every time you close your eyes. His favourite sword impaled in his chest is an aftershock. That was your favourite sword too.

A flash of crackly green light and Jack was gone and you were dragging yourself over, cuz you had to get him up again, you had to get him back up on his feet like had done for you so many times. It killed dragging yourself over there, it felt like someone had crushed mirror shards and stuffed them down your spine, pain radiating out through your limbs but you got there. And your bro, your brilliant, brave bro, he, uh, he didn't get up again. Even after you screamed and cried and yelled at him. Even after you threatened and begged and pleaded with non-existent gods and pounded your fists on his chest. You begged to take his place. You weren't the original Dave, no one was gonna miss you. Please. You prayed for them to give him back. He was your Bro. You need him. How are you supposed to get up without him? Please, please, PLEASE _give him BACK GIVE HIMBACKGIVEHIMBACK_

You felt the tears, the useless, useless tears, they scalded through the mud and the blood on you face and they fell on your bro's unmoving chest. He still didn't get up.

Then you spread your ruined wings. And you flew.

**Author's Note:**

> *loud and gross sobbing* I am sorry for the shitty writing but I HAVE SO MANY HS FEELS AND THEY ARE KILLING ME. Thank you for reading ;_;


End file.
